Welcome to Brooksend
by MSteele
Summary: In a land of reality, and a time of fiction...The destinies of great fandoms rests on the shoulders of three young girls...Their names...Mikayla, Lily, and Andrea. My name is Lily Mellark. I've been in the foster system for ten years. My parents who I thought were dead are not dead. They live in Colorado. I must help save them. I am part of something big.
1. Chapter 1- Lily

_ We went out to the meadow shortly after breakfast. Lily runs ahead excited to be out in the fresh air, I don't blame her, the house can be stuffy at times. That's the part she got from me. She's more like Peeta thankfully, her kindness, her willingness to make friends. She's a natural with a bow and a singing voice much like my father. Lily was running through the meadow spinning and giggling. I hold her brother, Logan, in my lap. Eventually twelve has started to become more than just ash. Now it's more colorful than it had ever been when I was growing up. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and see Peeta making his way over. He had opened the new bakery recently and bakes a little sells it and does this around meal times every day. He sits next to me kissing my head before Logan reaches for him. We sit and watch Lily who has stopped running and is sitting in the meadow singing to a mockingjay. I hear someone else approaching us, turning to see its Thom. I tap Peeta's shoulder and we get up to meet Thom. One look at his face and I know something isn't right._

_"What's wrong, Thom?" Peeta asks._

_"Paylor had been killed. Isabelle Snow has replaced her as president. Snows' granddaughter is out for revenge. She is planning something big. She's not alone though, she is working with some other people none of them are from here." He says._

_I look over at Lily, who is still singing. Logan is asleep on Peeta's shoulder. "What can we do to stop her?" Peeta asks._

_"Get your daughter out of here. Send her far away. Send her to the past. The time when your fathers parents were young, Katniss. Your daughter is part of the flaw in the plan."_

_"How can I do that? She's seven years old, I'm not abandoning her." I say anger clear in my voice._

_"It's the only way to save everyone." Thom says with a sympathetic look._

* * *

><p>I wake up to birds chirping and whistling. I watch them hop around on branches above me. I look down at the ground a few feet under me. This was my second night in the woods. Why am I in the woods? I ran away from my "aunt" Jane, my foster mom, whose real name is Dolores Jane Umbridge. She insists on being called Aunt Jane, I call her Toad. I have been in the foster system since I was seven my parents died. They left the few possessions we had to me. We had very little money but they left it with the adoption agency. I received it on my 16th birthday. I had snuck out after dinner through my window with my bag and my mother's leather jacket. My stomach growls so I dig around in my bag for some food I had saved up. Eventually, living in an abusive home I had to leave. I find a granola bar first, so I hold it with my teeth as I shimmy down the tree. I start walking and eating on my journey to nowhere in particular.<p>

It's around noon when I stop to eat and rest. Shade is not a hard thing to find in the woods so I sit under a large oak tree leaning my head back, closing my eyes for a few minutes. _Snap_! _Crunch_! _Crack_! My eyes snap open fifteen minutes after I closed them. It's hard to tell if it's an animal or a person walking towards me. The animals will most likely leave me alone. At least I hope so. A person may be curious and ask too many questions. I look in the direction of the noises. A girl with light brown hair walks into the area. From a distance she looks about as tall as I am. Her outfit - a purple corset with lace at the bottom, black skinny jeans and matching purple lace up heels - gives me the impression she likes old-time styled clothing. She seems out of place in the woods. When she sees me she looks surprised. Who wouldn't be? She starts walking towards me.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, just passing through," I say.

"Where you off to?"

"Anywhere. You?"

"I live here in the woods. Names' Mikayla Collins," she says.

"Lily," I say with a smile, "Where's your family?"

She looks at the ground for a moment, "My father died a few years back. I never knew my mother. Yours?"

"They've been dead since I was seven. I ran away from my foster home."

"Are you traveling alone?" She asks.

I nod.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all," I say with a smile. "Are you bringing anything?"

"Just the spare clothes I have in my bag." She says.

"You're going to wear heels while we walk in the woods?"

"I always do."

We then continue talking as we walk. I learn Mikayla was a hunter's daughter and that she is a decent shot. That brings up an old memory of my mother teaching me with an old small bow how to shoot. It's been ten years since they died in a car crash. I don't even remember their names. I look up at the blue sky checking the time by the sun as well as the direction we are heading. We avoid trails and paths as much as possible. I'm also pretty sure we are walking in one of the National Parks within Colorado. The air has a bit of a chill to it since it's fall time. The leaves on the trees are a mix of reds, yellows, and oranges. If I had a camera I could get some really good photos of the woods. There are a few times where we happen across a rabbit that doesn't move until we are only a couple feet away from it. I know I have a quiet walk even across dry and dead leaves and branches that have fallen in the fall. We walk until we can hardly see in front of us. I climb another tree but I stay on the lower thickest branches so if Mikayla runs into trouble I can help. She sleeps at the base of the tree curled in a ball. I sleep decently all night.

This time I wasn't woken up by bird songs, instead something hits me in the head startling me and making me fall out of the tree onto my back on the hard ground. I didn't get any major injuries but the wind did get knocked out of me. I think I hear a bit of laughter from in the tree.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Mikayla asks at my side.

I give her a thumbs up as I struggle to breathe right.

"Sorry there," A voice calls from the tree. It belongs to a young woman but she isn't from the states. She sounds like she is from England. "I didn't expect you to fall out of the tree."

I look up and see a girl on a branch a little higher than the one I choose to sleep on. The girl, whose light brown hair is cut short, is leaning against the trunk tossing a pine cone into the air. Her style compared to Mikayla's is completely different. She has a black leather jacket with a hoodie under that, black jeans and a pair of silver converse high tops. Eventually, I catch my breath and the new girl hops down from the tree. She seems to have spent the night in the woods as well. She approaches and reaches her hand out to help me up. I nod my thanks dusting my jeans off. I then take off my jacket and brush the dirt off the back of that as well.

"So what brings you out into nature?" I ask collecting my things.

"Making my way to Lonerville and far away from my foster home. What about you two?" she asks.

"Same I guess. I'm Lily by the way."

"Andrea. Andrea Morgan, " she says, turning to Mikayla raising an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"Mikayla Collins," She says, before turning to me, "Are we continuing today?"

I nod, "Do you want to join us Andrea?"

"I could use some company," Andrea shrugs.

I nod digging through my bag for something to eat. I find some food and offer both girls some as well. "Do either of you have water?"

"No, but there is a stream about a mile north of here," Andrea says.

We get to the stream and drink from the ice cold water before we start walking for the day. The day heats up to about 50° F which is about 15 degrees higher than the average temperature for Colorado in November. Spending a few nights in the woods makes me miss some of the usual things that happen every day. Showering is the main thing. I can't exactly find a shower in the middle of the woods. Needless to say, I feel gross not showering. I'm not turning around and going to Toad's home. Nothing will make me want to go back to Jane. I start to talk because these two don't know much about me. There isn't much to me. I'm an open book and everyone knows my secrets before I do. I tell them I've been in foster care since my parents died when I was seven. Mikayla tells us she lived with her father until he died recently, and Andrea is similar to me being that her parents died leaving her in foster care. She too lived with a wicked foster mother causing her to run away. We reach a lone cabin by about 4 in the evening close to sun down. The cabin seems abandoned as we approach so I walk up to the front and check the door. It's unlocked so I wave the other two over.

"Lily, this counts as trespassing," Mikayla says just above a whisper.

"I know, I'm aware." I say, pushing the door open. "Doesn't seem like anyone is home and maybe we can stay here for the night. You know it's starting to get colder now."

I step in and cough because of the horribly overpowering smell of alcohol that pollutes the air.

"Yes, people may not be home but they obviously live here," Andrea says a note of sarcasm clear in her voice.

There is a noise from the kitchen which is somewhere to our right. Either we are going to see a raccoon, bear, or we are about to get shot; none of which would be very good. I turn to the others when a man in his mid to late forties stumbles into the foyer. I get a sharp pain in my temple like a sudden headache. I have never seen this drunk man before ever in my life at least not that I remember. Yet, I say his name anyway.

"Haymitch!" I say excitement in my voice. My question is why am I excited to see a drunk?

"Who are you?" the man slurs, a shaky finger points at me, "What're you doin' here?"

"We were... uh just looking for a place to stay," Mikayla says from behind me.

"This ain't an inn. Get out of here."

"Please, Haymitch," I say, with another stabbing pain in my temple, "Let us stay the night here."

"I don't know you, how do you know my name? I'm calling the sheriff if you don't get out of here."

"You just look like a Haymitch," I say weakly before I have to duck as a half empty bottle of alcohol comes flying for my face.

"Get out. All ya'll!" He yells, tripping as he tries to chase us.

We scramble out of the cabin and onto a dirt path booking it away from the cabin. We don't slow down until all three of us can barely breathe. I feel a hand grab and yank me backwards making my back hit a tree, causing a scream to escape me. Andrea has my shoulders pinned to the tree.

"How did you know that guy's name?" Andrea says, trying to catch her breath. She doesn't seem angry, just curious.

"I-I-I don't know," I sputter, "I just did."

Andrea releases my shoulders and Mikayla relaxes a bit leaning on a tree. I sigh and we continue at a slow pace. We reach city limits by dark, walking past a sign that says:

**WELCOME TO BROOKSEND, COLORADO**

We look at each other silently asking the same question to each other. All of us shrug and follow the paved road into the city looking for somewhere to stay at least the night, maybe get a real meal and a hot shower too. The town is a very odd looking place with shops that vary in age and size. Some look like they've been around since Medieval Times. Others look just like average nice houses. According to the town clock it's about nine when someone spots us.

"Oi, where are you lot going to this late?"

"Nowhere in particular," Mikayla says, as the man jogs over. He can't be older then nineteen or twenty.

"We are looking for a hotel or somewhere to stay for the night," I add.

They guy is taller than me; even taller than Andrea, who is a few inches taller than 5'4. He has dark hair, not sure black or brown due to the street lamps. He is wearing a light brown, maybe leather, jacket over a blue shirt and a red neckerchief. He smiles at us.

"I help run the town inn actually. I'll take you there," he says walking towards the inn.

I look at the other two who shrug and nod. We follow him into an older looking building that smells like burning wood, with a cozy warm feeling.

"Gaius." The boy calls," Gaius, we need a room. Or two. Or three."

"I don't have enough for two or three rooms," I say to the boy.

"We can share. I don't mind," Andrea says. Mikayla nods in agreement.

"We need a room do we?" An older man probably in his seventies says coming out of the back room before smiling at us. He hands me a key and I hand him money for it, with a smile.

"Emrys, why don't you show them the room," Gaius says.

"Yeah, okay," The dark haired boy says with a smile and a nod leading us up the stairs.

"Enjoy your stay," He says as we walk in and see a couch and a small twin bed. "Oh, the couch is a pull out bed and I will bring a roll away bed right now." He says disappearing. He reappears with a roll away twin and helps unfold it.

"Thank you," Mikayla says with a smile.

"If you need anything, Gaius and I are down stairs in the back room behind the desk if you need anything. Good night girls," He says with a polite smile and nod.

"Good night," Andrea says as he shuts the door.

We settle the bed situation. Andrea on the twin bed, Mikayla on the roll away and I get the pull out bed. I set my bag on the bed and dig through it and find my panda sweatshirt I packed and a pair of sweatpants.

"He seemed nice," I say collecting the small things I grabbed that make up my toiletries which is a tooth brush and my hair brush.

"He was good looking too," Mikayla says from her bed.

I look over at Andrea and smirk before she starts laughing in a good natured way. I have a good feeling I'm going to be great friends with these two.

(A/N: This is my fisrt story on Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and stuff. Please leave comments and critisism is wanted. Thanks and peace out. This is also the first chapter of the story.)


	2. Chapter 2- Mikayla

_I look down at my daughter, who's only a few months old. I cannot keep her. She might be safe in the Moors but if Stefan were to find out whom she was. Now that he is King there would be no telling what he would do to her. I continue walking carrying my sleeping daughter looking for somewhere safe. I have Diaval flying ahead to search for an occupied home. Diaval flies back with news so I change him back._

_"There is a lone cabin about two miles ahead. Someone is there," He assures me._

_"How can you be so sure?" I ask._

_"There is smoke coming from the chimney."_

_I follow him through the woods. As he said there is a lone cabin with someone inside. I look down at Mikayla. I kiss her head before moving silently to the door of the cabin. I lay her at the door, with the wave of my hand I add her name to the blanket. I move into the shadows behind a tree and change Diaval back into his crow form. I turn to the door and flick my wrist causing a knocking sound to get the inhabitants attention. There is a stir from within the cabin. After a moment the door opens revealing a young man who looks to be nothing more than a hunter or peasant. He looks around before looking down and seeing my child. The man crouches down looking at what I assume is her name on the blanket. He looks around looking for the person who left her on the doorstep. She starts to wake so he scoops her up and standing up, looking once more around the surrounding woods before he walks back inside shutting the door and taking on the role of raising my daughter. The only thought that keeps me going is that one day, when it is safe, she will return._

* * *

><p>I wake to a knock on the door. I get up from the roll away and walk to the door. When I get to the door I fumble with the locks, and try to get the sleep out of my eyes. My mind is so clouded with sleep I don't realize I have unlocked and opened the door until Emrys is waving his hand in front of my eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask as my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Gauis wanted me to come up and let you girls know there is a diner next door if you are hungry," he says with a polite smile.

"Thank you, I'll let the other two know when they wake up," I smile back.

He nods and leaves. I shut the door and have just turned around when I hear, "You'll tell the other two what when they wake up?" Andrea says directly in front of me, causing me to jump back.

Lily pipes up, I was not aware they were both up, "I believe food was mentioned to her."

"Well, we should change before we leave for food," I say looking at the other two, who like me are still in their night clothes.

Once we are change we head out of the inn. Brown, orange, and red leaves are sliding across the road and collecting at the sidewalk. Colorado seems to be back to its 35 ° weather. Lily and Andrea seem a little more bundled up than I was. I had a long sleeve v-neck blouse, black leather pants, and black suede boots with heels of course. Andrea is wearing a plaid long sleeve shirt under a wool blue jacket, a pair of jeans, a beret, along with a pair of well-loved buckle boots. Lily is as simple as Andrea. A white long sleeve shirt, light jeans, her black converse, a grey knitted scarf, brown suede gloves along with her leather jacket. The town doesn't look like a ghost town now. People are walking around the town and turning their signs from closed to open in their shop windows. I see a pawn shop, Tattoo shop, public library, and what looks like a committee ranch or maybe just a stable at the end of what must me Main Street. We walk into the diner five minutes from the inn. I didn't read the name but Andrea gives a chuckle that I assume is accompanied by the rolling of her eyes.

"Good morning, Ladies," A young man with dark skin calls from an opening that shows the kitchen, "Have any table; my sister will be with you shortly."

We choose a booth behind a blonde couple. The guy is might be around twenty and his girlfriend is about sixteen. I could be wrong people can be older than they look.

"God morning, welcome to The Round Table," A young woman says, she looks similar to the young man who greeted us when we entered so I think it's safe to assume she is his sister. "My name is Gwen. I don't believe I've seen you three around, are you new?"

We all three nod.

She smile, "Well, in that case, welcome to Brooksend, as well. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Lily is the first to speak, "May I have a coffee?"

"Of course."

"Same," Andrea says.

"Make that three," I smile

"Alright, I will be right out with your coffees. Here are some menus," She says grabbing them from the bar. She then turns and heads to the kitchen "Is there anything else you two want, Luke?" She asks the blonde guy in the booth in front of ours.

"No, I think that's all Gwen can I get the check?"

I look around the diner getting a good look at it for the first time. It looks to be made to look like an old building. It has a wood look much like a log cabin. There doesn't seem to be a central heating system. Not even vents for heat or air conditioning, only a large fire place with a fire crackling in it giving off heat and a little bit of a haze to the inside. Lily shrugs off her jacket and rolls her sleeves halfway up her forearms to cool down a bit.

Gwen returns shortly with the check. The door dings as another person comes in. Turns out it was a rowdy group of guys. They seem to be friends with the guy who first welcomed us when we entered. Suddenly the three of us have the group standing over us. There is a tall, buff guy with short cropped brown hair, two guys with darker hair one has his grown out a little, and then who I assume is the head guy of the group a blonde who has a big ego judging from his cocky stance.

"Can we help you?" Lily asks unfazed but the guys standing there, I do notice a slight change when the cocky blonde sat next to her.

The blonde smirks, "I believe you can, actually."

She looks at him, "And that is?"

"Well, you three seem like newbies here, but we sit here. Every morning for breakfast. If you three would be so kind as to move so we can enjoy our breakfast that would be wonderful," Blondie says looking between the three of us.

"And what if we say no, friend?" Andrea says.

"First, I don't know you. There for I am not your friend. Second, my father owns most of this town. I have the right to sit where I want when I want, understand?" He says looking at his friends.

"Arthur, it's okay. The place is mostly empty we don't have to sit here," it's the guy with the shorter dark hair that speaks. He seems to be the one who reasons with the others, talks them out of a fight.

"That's not the point, Lance," The blonde, Arthur, says looking at his friend, "The point is they are sitting at our table."

"Arthur, stop being a jerk. These girls are new, back off." Gwen says pushing through the group of guys, "Gwaine, Percival, don't forget you two are working the dinner shift tonight. Now, Arthur, please find somewhere else to sit for the morning so I can get these girls their breakfast and they can be on their way."

Arthur sighs as he stands up, "I guess I'll leave these three alone, but this is your one warning girls. I won't be as polite next time."

Once the group goes to a different table Gwen turns to us, "Sorry about that, Arthur is a bit of an arrogant fool. Are you three ready to order?"

After we order and while we eat Lily decides she wants to stay for a little while. Andrea is okay with staying and I wouldn't mind staying for a little while. The only problem is, Lily is the only one with money and not very much, we don't have a place to stay, and none of us have transcripts or anything to start school here. Being eighteen though I could get a place and find a job, Lily is getting close to eighteen and Andrea is closer to sixteen than eighteen. Andrea asks for the bill but Gwen says, "Lance and Gwaine have paid for it. You can go," adding a smile at the end.

Once we leave the diner we look for places to work and stay at. There are all sorts of shops and buildings around town. There's everything from a Pawn shop to a bakery in the town. Some shops looked abandoned and surprised me when people were walking in and out and a sign that read open was lit. I was taking in the sights when suddenly an argument got my attention.

"I cannot believe it! I left you alone! I let you have your 'space'! This is what I get. I can't believe you would tell me these things only so you could cheat on me with my best friend!" A dark haired girl that from the distance looked similar to Lily. The other girl had darker hair, but they shared the same toned skin.

"Katnip, it was only this one time, I promise," The guy says, he had black hair and the same skin tone. He must be around eighteen. He then grabs the girls arm, "It was only one kiss, anyway."

This seemed to infuriate the girl more, "You don't get to use cute nicknames on me anymore. Besides you say one kiss, sure, one kiss I know about!" The girl spins to face him before jabbing his chest with her index finger, "I just caught you sleeping with my best friend. That's more than just one kiss. You broke my trust."

"Katniss I-" Gale starts.

"We're done."

Gale shakes his head and walks off. The girl sinks to the sidewalk curb with her face in her hands.

I look at the other two girls and see sympathy on Lily's face. Andrea looks between Lily and Katniss before smiling in an almost insane way. Lily starts to walk towards Katniss but, someone yanks both of us into a building. I turn quickly when they let go only to see it's Andrea. She chuckles to herself glancing at Lily.

"What? Do I have a pimple?" Lily asks looking at Andrea wide eyed.

"No," Andrea replies, "Better. Much better." She stands and starts looking through shelves.

"You brought us into the public library?" I ask out loud as I look around.

"Yuppers, over here," Andrea calls from the young adult section. I look at Lily and shrug before we follow her voice to where she is at. She turns to us with three books in hand. One title has to do with hunger, another something lighting on fire, and the third has a bird on it.

Lily shakes her head in confusion, "Okay we are in a library. Libraries consist many of books."

"I think they may be more than just books in the fiction section. Now I spent a long time reading throughout my childhood. I read everything in the fiction section of the small public library. Some of the things felt bigger than just words on paper and from one person's mind, you ever get that feeling?" Andrea says excitedly bouncing up and down a bit.

"Okay," Lily says slowly, "What caused this crazy talk? Lack of sleep, poor nutrition?"

"Your mom," Andrea says calmly, "I know this sounds crazy but it will make sense. Okay, you said your parents died when you were seven. That's where the epilogue leaves off. What's your last name?"

Lily stares at Andrea before taking a deep breath, "I traveled into a random town and shared a hotel room with a nut case," she squeezes her eyes shut almost like she's in pain, "My last name is Mellark."

"I thought so," Andrea smiles, "These are your mom's story. Something isn't right about this. I think that this is more than just coincidence."

Lily crosses her arms and shifts her weight to her right leg, "Okay, I'll play along," she looks ready to bite Andrea's head off. The anger radiating from Lily could probably be felt for miles. "If, what you say is real, who's my mom?"

"Katniss, the girl that was just in that fight."

I could see Lily clenching her jaw, "That is not physically possible, that girl out there is the same age as us. I need air. I'd watch her if I were you Mikayla, make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." With that Lily leaves the library.

"You believe me right, Mikayla?" Andrea asks not at all fazed by Lily's anger.

"It's a bit far-fetched," I admit

Someone clears their throat causing us to turn. A woman is standing there with her arms crossed. She must be in her mid-thirties. "This is a library, keep the noise level down." She says her dirty blonde hair falls over her shoulder in a braid. I nod slightly.

"How many books are we allowed to check out at once?" Andrea asks as the woman turns to leave.

The lady turns and smiles tightly, "Two at a time." As she turns to leave again I catch her name tag. It reads: **Isabelle Snow**.


End file.
